Love Potion No 9
by unknownsound
Summary: Hinata stumbles upon a love potion in the middle of Konoha, and uses it in the hopes of snaring Naruto. All she has to do is get him sniff it, and he's her's. Too bad everyone else has a nose for it, too...
1. Prolouge

Well, let's get this how on the road! This is my first fic, so please be nice. Flames are NOT welcome, but constructive criticism is. Please comment!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Naruto, nor do I think I will in the future. Would be kick-ass if I did though… Then it would be uncut yaoi 24/7!!! YEAH!!

_Prologue_

One day, Hinata was walking down the street, skulking over another failed attempt at confessing her love to Naruto.

"Sigh…If only you knew, Naruto- kun, if only you knew… If only I could tell you. Then you'd be mine…" Then, as she kicked her heels around another corner, a rock flew out from under her and hit something with a sharp _tink!_ She bent over and wiped the dust off of the object, holding it up to the light. The sharp pink glass glinted in the sun as she read the label…


	2. This is Wrong

Well, thank you so much for you're reviews! Let's get this show on the road!!

**Disclaimer**- I do not, do not, do not own Naruto! If I did, only yaoi fangirls would be able

to enjoy it…

**Love Potion No. 9**

Chapter 1

The Hyuuga kuonichi studied the obvious and gaudy bottle in the sunlight t. It was a heart shaped glass bottle with a ferocious pink liquid inside. To say that it was loud would be an understatement. "Deafening" would more like it. Despite its loud pink, the only thing that caught Hinata's eye was the label. It was a gold flake with blood red letters written it cursive. It read;

**Love Potion No. 9**

**Feel like the man of you dreams wouldn't notice you if you plastered yourself to his door? Feel utterly invisible to your spouse? Then this is your lucky day!! This perfume is crafted specifically for the love-lorn kuonichi. Just spritz it on, get Mr. Right to sniff it, and he'll fall for you faster than a hooker on smack! Effective on any type of man, any age, and any number of them. Have a special party for two, or a whole damn orgy if you wish; it can all come true for you!**

She didn't know what to make of this, but she sure as hell was desperate enough to try!

'This may be a trap, but it could also be the last chance I have to get Naruto!' she thought desperately. 'It shouldn't be too bad, since I AM close to a hospital!' At that, she prayed, took the proverbial leap of faith, and downed the entire bottle on her jacket. 'Hmmm… That may have been too much…' she thought, as several insects fell dead at her feet.

But it didn't matter to her. All that mattered, was that she just might have a chance at getting Naruto! She was so happy, she skipped away without noticing that a certain ninja standing behind the nearby hospital with a pair of binoculars, smirking….

Skipping her way home, she suddenly stopped at a sudden pang of familiar nervousness. Since the _chunin_ exams, Neji stopped giving her death looks, but that doesn't mean that he was necessarily _nice_ to her. She was grateful for what her father did to make Neji stop hating her, but nevertheless, she wished it had worked better.

She sneaked around the complex, hoping to high heaven that Neji was in a good mood today and would leave her alone (_good God, she sounds freakin' abused!_)

"Oi, cousin…"

Too late. He said the last word with more of a grit than needed, signing that he was NOT in a good mood. She froze immediately, and turned to him with some (_or a lot of_) effort.

"Y- yes, Neji?" I don't need to tell you which of her habits activated next.

"Will you stop fidgeting?! That is one of the most annoying things you do! Only a child would do something like that. And what's that _smell_?!"

'No, Neji, no no no! Don't-' Too late again (_slow!_). He leaned in and inhaled the smell off of her jacket VERY deeply… 'Eep…'

His head spinned for a moment, and everything was well again. He looked up to reprimand Hinata for wearing such a hideous amount of perfume, and froze immediately. How could he not realize how… _adorable_ his cousin was!? In the briefest of moments, he was sporting a shade of rouge that Hinata never sported (unless, of course, Naruto was around).

"Neji-san… What's wrong…?" Genuinely worried now, she crept closer to see if it was a disease. She forgot about the perfume. Oh, run Hinata, run. Fast. She didn't. In half-a-moment, Neji had his cousin in a death grip. Her hands plastered to his chest, he wrapped his arms as tight as possible around her waist.

"Hinata… You're beautiful…" he whispered in her ear.

'It works! It works! It… Wait… Oh… Oh God!' she suddenly was yanked out of her happy state, and into her severe disturbed state. "Neji… Neji, this is really wrong…"

"Then why does it feel so _right_…" Enough. She threw a few hand signs, and was out of his arms in less than a few seconds. "Wha? No! Why?!" he screamed. 'I don't care how many times you run, how often you run, or where you run, I will find you, and I swear I will make you mine! It's our destiny…' he vowed. He disappeared himself and went off to search for her.

Just a few feet away, a maid had hidden among the trees near the walkway she was sweeping.

'WHAT was THAT???' she thought, panicked. Then, she (wisely) decided to forget it, and never speak of it again. 'It just may be for the best…' she thought.

SO I'M NOT GOOD AT COMEDY!!!!! SUE ME!!! I'm doing the best I can… R&R, write me a letter, something to let me know I'm at least mediocre!!


	3. In the Park

Okay, here. I should do a little better this time… Even though I'm completely sleep deprived.

**Disclaimer**- Naruto is not mine. The rockin' headache I have right now is.

**Love Potion No. 9**

**Chapter 2**

Having escaped the evil clutches of her incestuous cousin, Hinata made a break for it. Where, she didn't know or care. All that she knew was that she had get out of range of Neji's Byakugan, which he was sure to use. After about 10 minutes of roof hopping, she eventually stopped at the park in downtown.

'Oh, this is… Sakura and Ino's part of town." She secretly prayed that they weren't on a mission, because she sure as hell couldn't go home with Neji like that. Not to mention what her father would say…

Hellish Dream Sequence

Hinata, being dragged by her hand by Neji, suddenly found herself in front of her father.

"Hmm? Hinata? Neji?? What is the meaning of all this?"

"Err… it's- "

"Sir, I've come to ask for Hinata's hand in marriage!"

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?!?" But, Hinata's screaming got no attention, for once. Usually, when she screamed, everyone paid attention. Even Naruto.

"Her hand in marriage, eh? Well, I certainly don't see why not!" he smiled

"I DO!!!" she screeched ludicrously at her dad. But he wasn't there. Her father was replaced by a preacher, and her clothes, a wedding dress!

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you…"

'Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it!'

"Husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride." Neji leaned in for the kill.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End Hellish Dream Sequence

"Hinata? Hinata. Hinata!" When she finally remembered her own name, she whipped around, hand raised, ready to strike, and saw the most pleasant face she'd seen all day.

"Sakura!" She could've just hugged her, but sufficed with putting her hand down. "What's wrong?" she noticed her friends worried face.

"Well, you've been standing there for 10 minutes, twitching. Um, people were beginning to stare." she whispered the last bit, when Hinata turned beet red. Glancing around, she truly was being watched and whispered about. "What on Earth were you thinking about?"

"Umm, well, I was, uh, just remembering, uh, why I can't go home tonight! Yeah…" she half- lied.

"Why can't you go home? It's not Neji again, is it? Is it?!" This voice came from behind Sakura.

"Ino-chan! When did you get here?"

"I just got _here,_ but I've been here since the beginning. I was just at that vendor over there." She pointed to a frozen custard salesman. "Anyway, why can't you go home?"

"Um, well, we have, uh, an, um…" she looked around for a hint. Her eyes alighted on a cicada. It _was_ late summer… "Cicada infestation! Yeah, that's it."

"Ohhh… Yeah, our neighbors got that. We couldn't sleep for days because of the noise!" chimed Sakura. "But they could still live in their house; it wasn't a health hazard or anything. Why can't you live in yours? Or are you having them exterminated?"

"Yes! We can't go home because it's being smoked out. The gases would kill us."

"Oh, that's too bad. Where are you staying?" Leave it to Ino to ask those hard questions.

"Umm, well, my family's staying in their summer place. But the staff comes by every once in a while to clean up!" She thought it good to cover her tracks.

"Ooohh, sounds nice! But where are you staying? You said that family's the one staying in the summer place. Where's that leave you?"

"Oh, ah, I'm staying at a hotel!" Partially true. That's where Hinata would be staying, if Sakura and Ino didn't take her in. Neji knew too many secret passages in her house.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" A voice in the background scared the shit out of all of them, Hinata in particular. Ready to attack, they turned around and saw one of the most _un_pleasant faces all day.

"LEE!! What are you doing here?! We were having a pleasant conversation before you showed up!!"

"Ah, my delicate flower, how lovely your voice sounds, even today!!" If people weren't staring a few minutes ago, they sure as hell were now. Not to mention that his new look, to put it nicely, made his old green body suit and gold leg warmers look downright _fashionable_. And believe you me; that was a hard thing to do. His newest creation was a reversal of that; a glaring gold bodysuit, snatched straight out of the 70's, with shimmering emerald legwarmers.

'All he needs now are platform shoes and an afro!' she thought, but felt guilty for thinking something so mean.

"It's like poison for the eyes…" Ino shuddered. "So long losers!"

"Where are you going?!"

"He's _your_ boyfriend, Sakura! I'm going before that suit renders me blind _and_ insane!" And with that she waved and hopped off. "Good luck with your cicada problem, Hinata!"

"Thanks…" she mumbled, praying that Neji hadn't heard.

Well, that's it for chapter 2! Come back for more next time. And please keep reading. I beg of you. Oh, yes, and do review. Or else I'll take the giant spiders in my house and let them suck the hell out of you for a change.


	4. In the Park Pt 2

Well, sorry it took so long, but some personal stuff came up (nothing bad) and I couldn't write. Anyway here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer**__**— **__I do __**NOT**__ own Naruto, but if I did, those collectables would look very, very different. wink, wink ; ) I also don't own "Thriller" or the Vincent Pryce laugh (you'll see)._

**Love Potion No. 9**

**Chapter 3**

_When we last left our hero's, Hinata was still out of a place to stay, and Ino had fled from Lee's absolutely tasteless and horrible new suit. Let's watch what happens next._

'Ino's gone, and there's no way in hell I'm going with Lee. Not only is that suit glaringly hideous, but he's Neji's teammate…' Hinata thought, shuddering at the memory of the unwarranted embrace of her cousin. The only one left was…' Sakura!' She fixed a predatory stare on her friend.

"Um, Sakura, is it okay if I stay with you?" she asked timidly. She hated to be bold, but it was a freakin' emergency!

"Hunh?" Her voice had snapped Sakura out of her mortified twitching. Well…"

"Don't worry, Hinata! As the esteemed relative of my teammate, you always have a place to stay at my house!!" Lee cut in his usual over enthusiastic manner.

"Uh, well… well…!" She couldn't think of an excuse to get out of it. She began to shake so hard that a slip of paper fell out of her pocket.

"Hinata, you dropped something." Before she could stop him, he bent over near her and took the biggest and loudest breath ever.

'NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO_NO_!!!!!!!'

"Hey, what're you wearing? It smells g— " Too late. He leaned back, blinked, took one look at Sakura, and one look at Hinata. Game over.

"**OH YOUTHFUL HEAVENS!!!!!!!"** He screamed at the top of his (extremely powerful) lungs, making sure he was heard throughout Konoha. **"HOW COULD YOU HAVE RENDERED ME BLIND TO THE BEAUTY BEFORE ME?!?!?!? NOW YOU ARE SO CRUEL AS TO MAKE ME CHOOSE!!!!! BETWEEN THE FEIRCE KONOHA BEAUTY,"** He gestured to a floored Sakura, **"AND THE NEW-FOUND SWAN THAT IS MY RIVAL'S COUSIN!!!!!"** Hinata hid her luminous-red face in her hands, and prayed that Neji was far, far away.

"LEE!!!! What are you DOING?!?!" Sakura whispered harshly.

"**NOW, I MUST CHOOSE!!!! WHOM DO I LOVE MOST?!?! I KNOW I MUST, BUT MY YOUTHFUL BEAST WON'T LET ME!!!!!!"** The girls tried to literally sink into the ground as EVERYONE stared and quite a few people ran off gasping for breath in the midst of laughter. But the worst was yet to come (mwahahaha...). ** "I KNOW!!! I MUST LET THE YOUTHFUL BEAST ITSELF DECIDE!!!!!"** And with that, he ripped the hideous suit off and revealed the "Beast" in question. Apparently, he went commando that day. I won't go any farther, but I will say this; Sakura, Hinata, and many people I that park, went momentarily blind. Some permantly. As their sight began to return, they got their senses back.

"OH MY GOD!!!!! Hinata, let's get the hell out of here!!!! You can stay at my house! Stay forever if you want, LET'S JUST GO!!!!" Hinata wordlessly complied, and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Cleverly, Hinata decided to go in an opposite direction, so Lee would follow. As he sat in the now chaotic park, still screaming, Hinata flashed a few signs and disappered. She reemerged later in front of the Hurano residence, and knocked.

As the girls took turns keeping watch, and nailing the windows shut, Hinata thanked the Heavens that she was finally safe enough to sleep. That is, until tomorrow…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahhahahahahahoohoohoo…

_Thank you for reading, and please review! I would've gone into more details, but I rated this "T", so that's how I have to keep it (plus, I didn't want to get raunchy). Oh, and if anyone was wondering about the last part, that's the laugh at the end of "Thriller", done by Vincent Pryce. Bye now!_


	5. Fun With Mangekyo

_Are you serious?!? I haven't updated in almost TWO YEARS?!?!? Oh my God, I am so sorry!!! I am the worst and most neglectful authoress ever!!! So much crap got in the way, though!! I'm so sorry!!!! *gasp* Please enjoy the story._

**Disclaimer** – This lazy bastard of an author does not own Naruto or a love potion for that matter. (Not that I haven't tried…)

**Love Potion No 9**

When Hinata got up that day, it looked promising. Neji was nowhere in sight, the sun was shining, birds were twittering, and ninja were everywhere. Oh, wait; no it didn't!

"S-Sakura-chan… what's going on?" She rose slowly and woke her cohort.

"Hunh…? Oh… I have no idea…" Hinata rose and went to the window, opening it to hail a nearby kuonichi (the potion is still in effect).

"Um, excuse me… What's going on?"

"Oh, there was an incident at the gate; someone burned it down and killed the sentry."

"What?!" Sakura ran to the window. "Who did it?!"

"Hey!" A tall (male) ANBU officer jumped between in front of them. "Are you ninja?" he demanded as Hinata back-flipped to the other end of the room.

"Yes… as you can see…" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Then get to headquarters; the Hokage called for all ninja!" and with that he was gone.

Half hour later both of them were in their clothes and with their teams.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?"

A stern Tsunade was interrogating them on why they were all so late, with Hinata standing as far away from her team as inconspicuously possible.

"Ummm… Something about a fire…?" Kiba ventured.

"Annnnd…?"

"Someone died…?" Sakura added.

"Annnnnndddd?!?"

"I have no idea; I was asleep!" Naruto proclaimed proudly. POW!!

"Shut up you idiot!!" Tsunade screamed at his comatose body. "And where the hell is team Gai!?!" Hinata pretended to be fascinated with the door. "Whatever… Now then, since you all were too busy farting around to notice when there's a _national emergency_, I'll be nice and fill you in instead of sending you to your deaths like I should!!"

"H-hai, Hokage-sama…" they blanched.

"Alrighty, then… At the border gate, there was a reported fire at 7 a.m., the hour you _should've_ been up. The sentry there was reported to be D.O.A. having been cut to ribbons – literally. Also, the strangest thing, the flames were found to be black…"

"What?" Sakura whispered.

"We have every reason to believe that the Akatsuki is behind this and is here for some reason. I want you all to find them, intercept them, and keep them in one place until a jounin or – please God – an ANBU can get there. Do NOT try to take them on yourselves unless you have a death wish." she stressed, throwing a sidelong glance at the still – bleeding Naruto. "Now GO!!"

With a poof, they were all gone.

'What am I gonna do…' Hinata thought. 'This is a very important mission, but with this stupid potion, I can't even get near Shino or Kiba. Especially Shino…' she trembled remembering the last time one of his relationships went sour. It took the village months to kill all the roaches…

"Hey, Hinata." Kiba snapped her out of her horrified reviere. "Can you see anything with your Byakugan?"

"Oh, sure…" She stopped and scanned the area. "No… no…no… wait! Black coat with red clouds; I see someone with the uniform description!!"

"Yes; got 'im!" Kiba howled.

"A-actually, I see a lot of people with the coat…"

"…What?"

"There's dozens of them all over the place!"

"Okay, I've got it – there's only one and the rest are just shadow clones! Let's split up and see if we can't sniff him out."

"Um, but-"

"Don't worry; if we find the real one, we'll just radio in backup, kay?"

"…" Shino responded."

"'Kay, let's go!" and with that, all three leapt to what Hinata was pretty certain was a gruesome and excrutiating death.

'Okay, how am I going to do this? I guess my best bet is to take them all out as fast as possible… Please let the real one be with one of the other to!' she prayed. Oh, Hinata, don't you know by now that God doesn't like you? "Here I go…!"

She threw one jumbo shuriken and it grew to one jumbo shuriken. It whizzed all around the large group of cloaked figures, taking them down one by one until only one stood.

'Alright, last one and I can rest easy!' The figure took off its hood, looked at the shuriken aiming for his head, and blew it up with his mind leaving pieces of hot shrapnel to fall harmlessly at his feet. At least, that's what it looked like; all he did was look at it, after all.

"What…?!"

"Come out… I already know where you are…" called a silky voice. He turned around and revealed his face while looking straight at her – Uchiha Itachi.

'Shit.' She knew he wasn't lying; she had heard the status reports from Kakashi-san. She knew she was a dead, dead girl. 'Okay, don't show fear! No fear! I'm taking charge!'

"U-umm…! A-are you with the Akatsuki?!" Fail.

"I am." He continued to stare with his red, gleaming eyes.

"D-did you kill that sentry?" She had no idea why she asked that; she'd have to fight him anyway.

"No." He kept his voice perfectly level.

"Either way, I'll have to bring you in for questioning! Please don't resist." She took up her fighting stance and… prepared her last will and testament.

"Don't bother; I have another idea while my colleague is away…" he crooned as he activated his mangekyo.

'Look away! They said to never look into his eyes!!' She focused on his pants.

"You know my secret, eh? Well, that just makes things more fun…" And with that, he ripped open his coat, unzipped his pants, and exposed his…well.

"SHHHRRREEEEEIIIIIIIIIK!!!!!"

Too late. The damage was already done.

As the mangekyo took over her mind, her vision went black, and she couldn't hear a thing. At last she heard a voice. His voice.

"For the next 72 hours… you will experience me… *bleep*ing you."

"WHAT?!!?"

Then the images started. Images so horrible, the narrator couldn't even begin describing them.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**END**


	6. Sharing is Caring

_Whew! Good to be back. I know it's been a while, but I had a bout with writer's block. But, it's all cleared up, thanks to my newest story "Szayel's Day Out"!! Read it. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, or anything of the Naruto franchise. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Sharing is Caring

After three days (technically) of having to experience Itachi doing the things Itachi does, Hinata was ready to slit her wrists and call it a day. But God (moi, in this story), had more fun in store!

She picked herself up off the ground and looked around. No Itachi.

'He… he must have run off… How…. WHY?!?!'

Why indeed.

He did not smell her, or get near enough to her to catch a whiff. So why did he sexually harass her like the others? Let's take a look back.

*flashback*

She threw one small shuriken and it grew to one jumbo shuriken. It whizzed all around the group of cloaked figures, taking them down one-by-one until only one stood.

*flashback end*

'Of course!!! The shuriken! It must've gotten my scent on it and I spread it throughout theair. That crap must get all over everything I touch!!!'

As the thoughts of everything she came into contact to in the last couple of hours came flooding back to her, she felt her knees buckle and her world go dark.

'Why… Why did I let a bottle of chemicals take over my life…?'

***

"Hinata… Hinata… Hey, HINATA!!!!"

Her mind began to clear out as she felt everything start to shake violently. Then somebody started slapping her.

"H-hunh…? Wha?? What – Who is it?!"

"Oh, she's alive."

"…"

Kiba and Shino were standing over her, bruised, cut up, and dirty, but nonetheless okay.

"What… What are you doing here?"

"We heard you scream. I was fighting this shark guy, when his buddy came out of nowhere and told him to leave. Then they argued for a minute, and then they just left."

'So he did cut-and-run.' She thought, relieved. 'At least he didn't do anything.'

"We were just getting into it, too!!" he fumed. "Then this guy shows up yapping about stealing a kiss. Weird. What's wrong, you look like you just got punched in the stomach…"

"I'm fine…" She rasped. "What happened to you…?" She looked at Shino, who looked like he'd been fighting himself.

"…Golem." he huffed.

"Oh… I got Itachi. But he walked away!" she blurted at their worried looks.

"What do you mean he walked away? Just likethat? No struggle??"

"Well, he used mangekyo on me…"

"What?! That's dangerous Hinata! You really could have been killed!!"

"So could you." she pointed out.

"Yeah…" he conceded, blushing. "Still, we should make sure you're okay."

Red flag.

"Th- that's not necessary! I'm okay, see?! Perfectly fine! Tip-top shape!!" she wheezed, more than slightly maniacally.

"Are you sure? You did pass out, remember." he pointed out, as Akamaru whined in agreement.

"No, just tired! Well, off I go!" With that, she stood up and zipped off.

"Wait, that's the wrong way! Hinata!!" Kiba gave chase and Shino followed after.

She was so focused on avoiding her team that she didn't notice the veritable forest of vines up ahead. When she went down, she went down hard. Two seconds later Kiba and Shino went on top of her.

"Ugh … sorry… Wait… Agh, Ki - !" She didn't get her sentence out before he covered her mouth with his. The unwanted kiss lasted for a few more seconds before she successfully pried him off. "What… What… Hunh?!"

"What can I say?" he growled, licking his lips. "I'm a dog a heat." He lunged at her again. She tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough to avoid the creature that was a horny Kiba.

"I love you, Hinata." he breathed into her ear, while grabbing things that shouldn't be grabbed (not without permission, anyway). "I've always loved you." Then it was back to kissing.

She was about to respond to this ("What the hell are you doing?!!"), when she felt a second pair of hands slink up her sides. Shino decided to join the party, and announced his arrival by slithering his tongue into the creases of her ear.

When she woke up this morning, Hinata was just a girl with magical perfume on. Now, she had been sexually assaulted (technically) by one of the top members of the Akatsuki, possibly saved the village, and was now trapped in a tongue-filled, grope fest with her team (minus Akamaru).

Kiba popped his tongue out of her mouth long enough to make one comment before aiming for the neck; "We sharing?"

"Yep." Shino breathed before aiming a nip at her lips.

'Oh, no you're not!!!' our hapless heroine thought. She couldn't jutsu her way out, so she threw herself into deadweight and slipped out of their grip. After she was out she _ran like hell_.

"Damn, she got away!!"

"Don't worry; she can't avoid us for long. I bugged her." Shino purred.

"Good thinking. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"To her house of course." Kiba replied with a mischevious grin.

***

Later that evening, Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto were all in the Hokage's office reporting back.

"So they just left without a fight? Odd…" Tsunade pondered. "I need more information. You said Kiba fought Kisame also, right? Where is he?"

"Home… They both…went…home…" she whispered.

"What do you mean they went home?!" Naruto cried."They know this is really important. They just shoved all the work on you?! Where I'll – "

"You'll do nothing." Sakura cut in, slamming his head to the floor.

'That's right!' Hinata snapped up. She had nearly forgotten the whole reason she put the damned perfume on – to win Naruto's heart! 'Tommorrow. I'll get him tomorrow. Then, it will all be worth it.'

"Oh, Hinata, I nearly forgot." Sakura exclaimed. "My dad brought my aunt home, so I have to give up my room to her. You can't crash at my place tonight. Sorry!"

Hinata paled. Neji was there. So were Kiba and Shino (though she didn't know it yet).

"No, that's all right." she said, dazed.

It was going to be a long night.

**END**

_That was __long__. Well, at least it's over. Also, I would like to be the first to say, I would give my ovaries to be in Hinata's place this chapter. Happily. You would too, admit it. Review please! I need the comments. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
